This is a randomized double-blind, placebo-controlled, fixed dosage study of the efficacy and the side effects of Paroxetine for the treatment of generalized anxiety. One hundred and forty eight patients will be in each of three treatment arms (two doses of Paroxetine and placebo). Twelve to twenty four patients will be treated at TUH. The treatment period is 8 weeks. The study has been submitted as a drug study.